Alibaba Saluja
Alibaba Saluja (アリババ・サルージャ'Aribaba Sarūja') is a main character in the fan-made series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors]. He is the former third prince of Balbadd, being the illegitimate son of Balbadd's King Rashid and Anise. Personality Initially, Alibaba is seen as a very cunning and petty person. shown to respect wealthy merchants and do his best to please them, often with flattering sophistry and laughing when they call him trash. He also tried to be friends with Aladdin only for his strength. However, he has always tried his best to do honest work since his childhood. Like Aladdin, he likes beautiful, busty women and they usually go clubbing whenever they can (except he appears to have very bad luck in there, always getting a rather ugly-looking lady who claims to be the most beautiful in the club). However, it was shown that he was actually very kind, caring and helpful. Due to having a high class education since he was young, he is also very skilled in negotiations and much more intelligent than he appears. He has no patience for those who wallow in their power at the expense of others suffering. At the same time, he can be a rather oblivious person, as he naively trusts Sinbad. He is dedicated to helping everyone and can seem a little hard-headed, like when he goes into a fight without any help because he wants to settle something himself. He is very loyal to his friends. He became good friends with Aladdin and Morgiana and cares a lot for them. Character Design Alibaba is a young man of average height with blond hair and golden eyes. He has a short, thick ahoge on his hair, which he appears to have inherited from his father, and wears a small red rope tied around his neck at all times. He initially wore a traditional Arabian outfit with a sash around his waist to hold his knife, black boots with blue stripes, and one earring in each ear. As the story progresses, he additionally started wearing two red earrings on the top of his left ear (which presumably belonged to Cassim and hold his Rukh). During his training in the Reim Empire, Alibaba's attire changed to a dark blue tunic which slants on his left side and black boots with burgundy stripes. He has scars on his arm from where Garda bit him. It was shown that he highly resembles his mother, having her soft facial features and kind eyes. Story Early Life Alibaba had been born in the slums of Balbadd to his mother, Anise. He led a happy life, unlike his friends, Cassim and Mariam, who were raised by a terrible father who often beat them. After his mysterious disappearance, Anise welcomed them as members of her family and thus, they became the family of four. One day, she succumbed to an illness and died. Cassim, being the oldest of them, took on the role of taking care of them. Even though it was hard for them, they combined their strength to help each other, and were helped by Anise's customers and neighbors as well. In contrary to Cassim, Alibaba tried to live his life as honestly as possible. Not too long after, the King of Balbadd visited the slums. He revealed that Alibaba was actually his son and told him to live in the palace. Alibaba decided to discuss it with Cassim but was quickly shot down since Cassim thought of them as different human being. After the last fight, Alibaba accepted the King's offer. However, the Princes saw him as trash due to his upbringing, and even the King, the person who brought him in, ignored him when in the palace. He was lonely and had to go through intense daily training. He was taught everything from how he walks, speaks and eats, to sword fighting, economics, math, and philosophy. Eventually, thanks to his hard work, some of people started speaking to him properly and he even became close with one of his half-brothers, Sahbmad. One night, years later, Alibaba snuck out of the palace to have a look at the slums. What he found the re was nothing, no trace of junkyard street or people. As he was about to go back to the palace, he ran into Cassim.8 Alibaba was happy and felt nostalgic talking to Cassim after all those years. Cassim invited him on a drink and he accepted. While drinking, he noticed the level of respect Cassim had with all the adults, and how each were bowing to him. During the talk, Alibaba got drunk and told Cassim how he was able to escape from the castle. He ended up giving away a very important weakness of the palace, even though he hasn't told him the most crucial part, i.e. the location. On the way back to the palace however, Alibaba was trailed by someone Cassim had paid. After that, Alibaba went back to living in the palace. After sometime had passed, the King came down with a deadly chronic disease. Before the king died, he told Alibaba that he would like to leave the kingdom to him. Alibaba asked about his mother and was reassured that the King loved her. This put Alibaba at ease. He refused the King's request for him to be king, explaining that it was not his place and that the two Princes should be the one to handle their country. However, he decided to devote himself to Balbadd. That night, he saw Cassim again, inside the walls of the palace. Before Alibaba realized it, he was surrounded by members of Cassim's group from the slums. They started attacking and stealing from the palace. While Alibaba was frozen, one of Cassim's subordinates noticed him. Upon learning about Alibaba's presence, Cassim ordered to just knock him out. Alibaba could only feel the heat of the flame that engulfed the palace. The next morning, Rashid had passed away. Because of his feelings of guilt and fear, Alibaba escaped Balbadd that same day. From that point, he traveled until he ran into Aladdin. Universal Warriors Relationships Family 'Rashid Saluja' 'Anise' 'Ahbmad Saluja' 'Sahbmad Saluja' 'Cassim' 'Mariam' Friends 'Aladdin' 'Morgiana' 'Sinbad' Allies 'Cassim' 'Aladdin' 'Morgiana' 'Hakuryuu Ren' 'Kougyoku Ren' 'Sinbad' 'Sharrkan' 'Ja'far' 'Masrur' 'Yamraiha' 'Judar' Family *King Rashid (Father; Deceased) *Anise (Mother;Deceased) *Ahbmad Saluja (Half-brother) *Sahbmad Saluja (Half-brother) *Cassim (Adopted brother) *Mariam (Adopted Sister) Trivia *His name is based on Ali Baba (Arabic: علي بابا‎, Alī Bābā), the hero of Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves from One Thousand and One Nights. *He likes trading business. *His weakness is that he gains weight easily. *His special skill is Royal Swordplay. *He claims that his type is "the girl who became my girlfriend," but Alibaba has never had a girlfriend before, and his least favorite type of person is a strong no.1 hostess. *His favorite food is roasted Papagoras bird, and he doesn't dislike any food. *He is worried about Balbadd. *In his free time, he likes reading The Adventure of Sinbad and writing his own adventures. *He wrote his autobiography in secret. Although he would read The Adventures of the Great and Handsome Treasure Hunter Alibaba Saluja out loud in a great voice. *The person Alibaba has on mind is Kouen Ren, as he wonders what Kouen is going to do with Balbadd. *When asked what his most important possession is, Alibaba answered: "Cassim's piercing". *Scheherazade thinks that Alibaba is very similar to her first King Vessel since he also had a taste for indecent places. *In early designs, Alibaba was supposed to be a gladiator, with a quieter and more stoic personality. Ohtaka discarded the idea because, according to her, she's better creating more expressive characters. *His character song is called "One Step Further". *When asked who he wishes were his real siblings he chose Cassim and Mariam. The two comment: "We too think of you as our real brother." *Later on, Alibaba gets caught up in a love-triangle. He's unaware Kougyouku has feelings for him, and he starts developing feelings for Cassim. Gallery